character_battlefieldfandomcom-20200214-history
Oishi Kawaii
Summary Oishi Kawaii (pronounced oh-we-she ka-wa-ee), (born January 1, 1996), is the main protagonist of the Shut Up! Cartoons series, Oishi High School Battle. She takes up demon-slaying after her father, who was fired from the job. Oishi tries to defend the world against many demons that inhabit Earth all the while trying to survive high school. Power and Stats Tier: At least 8-C, higher with Giant Mechanical Suit Name: Oishi Kawaii Age: Currently 16 Height: Unknown Weight: Unknown Gender: Female Origin: Oishi High School Battle Classification: Alien, Demonslayer, Anime Girl Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Alien Physiology, Self-Sustenance (Types 1), Longevity (Can outlive the universe many times over.), Weapon Mastery (Mastery of almost every type of weapons.), Weapon Proficiency, Martial Arts, Flight, Cuteness Inducement, Sexual Inducement, Cartoon Physics, Sealing, Smite, Statistics Amplification, Enhanced Vision (Can see ghosts.), Body Control (Can stretch her body.), Immersion, Dimensional Travel, Energy Projection, BFR (With the Eternally Self Obliterating crystal sphere.), Explosion Manipulation (Via missiles.), Summoning (Via Kawaiimeha Blast.), Conceptual Manipulation (Can fight abstract concepts such as homosexuality.), Soul Manipulation (Can slay people's souls.), Non-Physical Interaction, Resistance to Cuteness Inducement (Can resist Noodles' cuteness.) Attack Potency: At least Building Level (Accidentally punched a person into orbit, easily killed Ian Hecox, who's similar to Anthony, who got hit through a wall, across a yard, into a car which then exploded, and was completely fine.), higher with Giant Mechanical Suit Speed: At least Supersonic (Breaks the sound barrier when fighting, fought Terraxus for 14 minutes straight at this speed and only stopped because she won, a few minutes in Terraxus transformed and doubled all of his stats and Oishi was still able to keep up with him, dodged every blow from Terraxus’ One Thousand Kisses attack, which is supposed to be danmaku.), higher with Giant Mechanical Suit Lifting Strength: Unknown, likely higher with Giant Mechanical Suit Striking Strength: At least Building Class, higher with Giant Mechanical Suit Durability: At least Building Level (Has only been shown to be hurt by beings that she has trouble killing.), higher with Giant Mechanical Suit Stamina: High (Can fight for several minutes straight with no signs of fatigue, fought for several hours straight, could fly across the universe.) Range: Standard melee range, Extended melee range with blades and a Katana, Several meters with lasers or her tongue, Several hundred meters with Giant Mechanical Suit Intelligence: Above Average (Is a demon slayer who has mastered the art of killing pretty much any living thing from humans to planet-devouring demons, to even herself. She's also capable of travelling to the 7th dimension with some ease.) Weaknesses: None Notable. Others Standard Equipment: Dual Kunai Blades which she can fuse into a Katana, Demon Detector, Giant Mechanical Suit, and several blades she carries in her underwear. Notable Attacks/Technique: *'Battle Breasts': Can shoot reality lasers out of her chest, can fully manipulate her breasts by Season 2 to do a variety of attacks, such as punching. *'Hyper Kick': Able to slams her entire body weight into her opponent. *'Eternally Self Obliterating crystal': A Crystal which traps her opponents inside a sphere which continues to destroy and reform itself eternally. *'Devour': Can devours the opponent. *'Time Loop': Separating her with Noodles will cause an endless time loop that'll only stop if one of them were killed. *'Caring': Can gets her opponents to say how they feel on the inside before shooting lasers at them. *'Ultimate Form': Able to grows a third middle breast and gains a large power increase. *'Kawaiimeha Blast': Her strongest possible attack, can be used to vaporize many targets but she can only use this attack once she has found true love. During this attack, she shoots a laser that summons several cute creatures, enamoring even the most evil of villains. However, the creatures then transform into fearsome beasts. Matches Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Smosh Category:Tier 8 Category:Female Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Aliens Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Internet Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Flight Users Category:Toon Force Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Energy Users Category:BFR Users Category:Explosion Manipulators Category:Summoners Category:Conceptual Manipulators Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users